


Last Call

by wasabi_girl1



Category: Lost
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-18
Updated: 2009-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-04 14:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasabi_girl1/pseuds/wasabi_girl1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate has never been able to take defeat well, but maybe it's finally time for her to quit while she's ahead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Call

Kate bit her lip as she watched Jack settle next to Juliet, handing her the dinner he had made. They were laughing, smiling, chatting as if they had known each other for years.

Jack had that sort of affect on people. If they didn't know him, they immediately wanted to. He had the sort of energy that kept others rapt, drawn to his every word. Kate had been as much of a victim to his charm as anyone else.

There had been a time when they had been very close, but Kate couldn't help feeling like she had let him pass her by.

She had never been good enough for him. From the moment she realized her lies would not be able to hold out for much longer, she had understood that she could never run from her past. Jack was never able to forgive her, not completely. She had never even told him what exactly she had done, what crime she had committed, but judgement had still been passed.

Somehow, Jack had learned to move on. He was always diving head first into every affair. And he had found new partners in crime along the way. Kate laughed bitterly to herself. He had forgiven Ana Lucia before Shannon's body had even been buried. He had stood by Juliet as if he had owed her his life.

He had forgiven them all in a heartbeat, then why was it so hard for him to look her in the eyes? What offence had she committed that was so hard to excuse?

She was tired of waiting, she was done with caring. She needed to make a move and get what she deserved. She knew where she stood, it was finally clear.

She strode towards Sawyer's tent as the sound of laughter echoed in her ears.

* * *

"So why'd you jump me last night? Was it 'cause you saw the Doc hanging out with Juliet?"

"It is **not** like that." The words came quickly, but even Kate could not deny how false they sounded to her ears.

"You aint gotta use me Freckles, all you gotta do is ask..."

* * *

She had spent all her time chasing after someone she would never be good enough for. She had pushed Sawyer away time and again, unable to let herself settle for second best.

She had been wrong all along. There was no one better for her on this island than Sawyer, no one more attuned to her needs, no one more able to read through her lies.

But maybe now it's too late. Maybe after all has been said and done, Sawyer is the one that's too good for her. And she is left all but alone.


End file.
